The Ivory Cane
by LooseCable01
Summary: Harry is having trouble with a spell at school that everyone else finds easy. During apparation lessons he finds himself a solution, but who is the stranger who seems to know so much and is what he's teaching Harry as amazing as it seems?
1. A Little Distracted

_Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me etc._

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the story – I realise it's maybe a bit complicated to begin with but I hope that you hang in there! Not really sure where in the timeline this is set but I'm guessing somewhere after OotP and discounting the events of HBP. Also as yet, I have no plans to include a romance – I'm really just indulging an idea I had. (Man I'm really talking this one up!)_

_Enjoy! x x x_

**88888888888888888**

**The Ivory Cane**

**A Little Distracted**

"See if you can get this one right!"

"Don't splinch yourself, Potter!"

Harry scowled and closed his eyes, trying to block out the jeers coming from the Slytherin side of the room. In fact, he was sure some were coming from the other houses too but he didn't want to think about that.

"Ignore them, Harry. This is completely different. You can do it no problem at all."

Harry opened his eyes and smiled wearily at Neville.

"Thanks." Harry returned quietly.

A little nod of acknowledgement came from his friend before Neville's attention returned to his notes.

Truth was, Harry's heart was in his boots at the moment. He was third in the queue now. He glanced around the room again, trying not to catch anyone's eye as he observed his housemates chatting away about their nerves concerning the apparation lesson.

He bet that most of them would manage to apparate at least some of the way… he probably wouldn't though.

His reasoning behind this came from this year's lessons in deconstructing spells. Out of his whole year of classmates and six weeks worth of classes he was still the only one who was unable to make sense of the equation. McGonagall had assured the class that only a minimal understanding of the subject was necessary - they just had to be able to understand roughly why spells worked the way they did and then they could continue with their normal work.

But Harry couldn't.

He couldn't even begin to see where he was going wrong; it just didn't make any sense to him.

Hermione had tried to help him at first, then even Ron. Then he'd asked a seventh year for help but that hadn't done much either. By the third week McGonagall was getting impatient with him because she'd thought he wasn't trying. By the fourth week and several detentions of watching him struggle through even one question she'd passed him on to Snape (which had been _hell)_. Strangely he hadn't learned much with Snape and soon went back to Hermione, trying to hide the fact that he felt completely and utterly useless and was starting to agree with his classmates whisperings that he wouldn't finish the year, never mind survive against Voldemort. Apparently the Light side was doomed.

He'd sent a letter to Remus asking for help and although the werewolf had sent him plenty of helpful notes and material none of them had helped him work it out. It should have been straightforward – Harry knew he could solve maths equations and it was supposed to be similar to that. His mind just kept telling him there had to be a different way around it. A way to solve the sum without as much work as it seemed to involve. He just couldn't work it out.

"Next please."

Harry looked up. It was his turn. He gave an uncertain smile and then stepped forwards. He could feel the eyes of the surrounding students watching him, but zoned them out and tried to concentrate on the task in hand. He'd never solve the equation if he apparated and left his arms behind.

He focussed on the small circle that he was meant to apparate within.

But, he supposed, he'd probably never solve the equation anyway so it didn't matter.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to move to the other side of the room as they had been taught.

"Just as well you don't need to work out the spell to apparate by _yourself_, eh Potter?"

Harry scowled at the shout and the sniggers that followed it, wishing himself away from the situation and wishing, with all his heart (even if it was all the way down in his boots), that he would soon make sense of the equation.

Harry tensed as the loud surrounding pop and whooshing noise filled his ears, stopping as suddenly as it had started. Everything was quiet. Maybe he had done it right! Maybe everyone had stopped laughing at him because he'd managed it perfectly.

Harry opened his eyes.

"Uh oh." He muttered quietly.

He certainly wasn't in the circle. In fact, he wasn't sure if he was even in Hogwarts any more - it wasn't a room he recognised anyway.

Harry stepped back uncertainly and surveyed the small room around him. There was a stuffed raven that seemed to watch him, sitting on top of an old dusty bookcase in the corner. Yellowed parchment lay scattered across a large oak desk and books lay open on most available surfaces. There was a window that was partially hidden by a heavy-looking red curtain and maps sat expectantly on the windowsill.

Harry decided it would be a bad idea to move about too much when he bumped against a large brass telescope and had to catch it from falling on his third attempt at getting to the door. Everywhere he moved he came into contact with something. He squinted at a map on the floor by his feet trying to work out if it looked important enough to step over and cursing at the dim light in the room.

"Well now, what have we here?"

Harry jumped violently at the voice, knocked against an unstable coat-stand and had to duck as it swung around in a circle, grabbing after it as it toppled away from him. Unfortunately he couldn't reach far enough and the stand clattered against a pile of books, scattering them across the already untidy floor in a cloud of dust.

Harry looked up in horror, expecting to be blasted into hundreds of pieces for breaking in and messing up a stranger's home – maybe he'd join the stuffed raven on the bookcase…

**88888888888888888**

_A/N:_

_What have we here? Where has our little Harry ended up? ; )_

_I realise that I have invented a school subject here, but I just liked the idea of there being a logic and complication to the normal spells that wizards learn – kind of like advanced maths and algebra. But don't worry, it won't be complicated at all because I'm rubbish at maths._

_Hope you enjoyed this introduction and feel free to review! _


	2. Mysterious Introductions

_Disclaimer: See chapter one._

**88888888888888888**

**The Ivory Cane**

**Mysterious Introductions**

"A jumpy fellow aren't you?"

The light in the room increased and Harry was able to see the owner of the voice for the first time. He was an old man with a short white beard not dissimilar to Dumbledore's but definitely not as long. His dark brown eyes bored into Harry's as he looked over from the oil lamp he had turned up; this new light showing the whiteness of his hair and the remaining few streaks of it's original brown colour struggling to show through.

The man was quite tall and walked with an attractive cane even though his strong stride showed Harry that he did not need it for walking. The white handle of the cane glinted in the dim light and Harry could make out some sort shape carved into it. He didn't have a chance to study it intently though, as the man moved swiftly and effortlessly through the minefield that had caused Harry so much trouble, stopping right in front of him.

"Quiet fellow too."

He lifted his cane and placed the cold smooth handle under Harry's chin, closing Harry's mouth gently. Harry felt his cheeks reddening in embarrassment as he realised he must have looked pretty stupid standing and gaping at the man this whole time.

"So are you going to tell me why you are in my home, and how you got here?"

Harry shuffled nervously on his feet trying to think of a plausible explanation as to why he was standing there. What if the man wasn't a wizard? He couldn't exactly say he had apparated in case the man was a muggle.

But then what kind of muggle kept a stuffed crow and used parchment to write on?

"Hmm, perhaps that's too hard a question. Maybe we should start with your name young sir?"

Harry tried not to wince. What if this man was a wizard and a dark one at that? Maybe he just hadn't recognised him as Harry Potter but would easily turn him over to Voldemort if he found out…

Harry looked up to see the stranger watching him with a small smile of amusement creasing his face. He felt like a complete idiot.

"Um… Harry. Harry is my name."

The man nodded slowly, running a hand down his beard thoughtfully.

"I see. A very short and lonely name, Harold, but I'm glad to find that my appearance did not cost you your voice."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to this.

The man studied him silently for several moments before speaking again in that voice that Harry decided sounded like it hadn't been used in some time.

"I'm assuming, now forgive me if this makes little sense to you, that you used magic to enter my home?"

Harry met his gaze solidly, trying to discern whether the man was asking in a hostile manner or a friendly manner.

"Yes, I did," Harry said quietly, waiting for a reply that didn't come so he continued, "But I wasn't, er… I wasn't supposed to end up here. I was supposed to appear somewhere else."

Again the man nodded.

"That makes a lot of sense. No muggle should be able to break through my wards. Come to think of it, however, no wizard should be able to either."

This time he reached into his robes and pulled out a little silver box which he opened and studied intently. Harry tried not to look intrigued and instead directed his eyes at the raven again.

"Ugly chap isn't he?"

Harry's gaze whirled back to the man who was nodding towards the raven.

"He's a bit… creepy." Harry returned with a half smile.

The strange old man watched Harry for slightly longer than was necessary, smiling a little smile that made the small lines around his mouth more pronounced before his eyes dropped again to the silver box for several more minutes.

Harry didn't really know what to do. He felt pretty uncomfortable being here and was starting to wonder what his teachers in the Great Hall were making of his disappearance. However this man didn't seem to pose any sort of threat, indeed he seemed quite friendly.

"Harold…" The man muttered, "Harry Harry Harry, I see."

Harry frowned and stood expectantly, waiting for the man to say something further.

"You're currently studying magic I take it?"

Green eyes darkened as Harry's mind wandered back to the equation.

"Yes, well, I'm _supposed_ to be learning magic." Harry replied lightly.

"Something on your mind?"

The old man seemed amused by Harry's obvious discomfort at this question. When he didn't reply, the man continued.

"I merely ask because something must have caused your apparation attempt to go so awry. It's not everyday someone manages to break though my wards. Perhaps you could think back to what you were feeling when you arrived here."

Harry squirmed under the man's watchful stare, not really wanting to explain that he'd been feeling embarrassed and ashamed about a stupid spell. He sighed when the man's persuasive tone invaded his thoughts once again.

"There must be a reason why you ended up here. Perhaps I can help?"

"I- um… Well I was thinking about a spell."

**88888888888888888**

_A/N:_

_Not much of a cliff-hanger ending there but I had to end the chapter somewhere! I think it becomes a bit clearer where I'm coming from in the next chapter, but I hope you're enjoying everything so far. x x x_


	3. Missing Time

_Disclaimer: See page one._

_Sorry about the wait_

**888888888888888**

**The Ivory Cane**

**Missing Time**

Upon Harry's explanation of his troubles with deconstructing spells, the peculiar man strode suddenly round the dangerous stacks of books and disappeared through the large wooden door through which he had first arrived. Harry frowned and cast his puzzled expression up at the stuffed bird uneasily.

"Well?!"

The muffled shout startled him.

"Are you coming to solve this equation or not, lad?"

After stumbling through the cluttered room (and having a smile as he imagined Aunt Petunias reaction to it) he finally fumbled his way out into the darkened hallway. As he followed the source of light from beneath another doorway at the end of the hall, he began to notice the variety of maps that lined the sturdy walls and the stacks of books that decorated either side of his route.

Although the place was packed full of objects, it had quite a nice feel to it. There was something welcoming in the smell of the leather and ink... although not in the collection of large swords that he spotted glinting beneath a blanket in the corner. It served as a reminder that he ought to be a little more wary of this stranger, and he felt suspicion rising up within him once more.

The darkness helped fuel these worries, and by the time he had pushed open this new doorway he half expected a blast of green light to speed fatally towards him.

"Tea?"

Harry blinked at the new sight that met him in this room. The old man was tending carefully to a steaming pot that rattled away on a little wooden stool. Some odd devices were clicking and whirring on a bench at the back of the room, and instead of unruly piles of books all over the floor, they were crammed inside a large jaunty bookcase that ran the whole length of the wall.

"I... er, yes please. Harry finally replied, his unease suddenly gone.

"Good, good. Sit down, Harold. Now, let me show you something." The old man said, waving over at a blackboard in the corner that Harry hadnt noticed.

Harry pulled a stool out from underneath an old table and sat down cautiously, expecting it to collapse under his weight. A pleasantly steaming little cup was placed in his hands, and as he blinked the old man began scribbling away on the board some familiar symbols, some unfamiliar.

"Now, this is the correct spell you are describing, yes?"

"Er-"

"And so this must be the way that you are used to deconstructing it, yes? Now, where is your main problem?"

Harry closed his mouth slowly, frowning. The equation was much shorter than the one that was imprinted on his brain after struggling over it for so long. Although he recognised the start of it, there was an unfamiliar symbol in place of the long-winded equation that normally stood in its place. As a result the answer was reached much sooner than seemed normal.

"It's... well, that's the right kind of... What I mean is," Harry sighed, "Maybe you could just show me from the start. I think what I've been learning is a bit different."

The old man met his puzzled gaze solidly and, raising his eyebrow he began to explain to Harry the workings of his sum. Harry felt himself rising to his feet as a trickle of excitement ran down his back. He could understand what the man meant. And it wasnt as long-winded and messy as everyone else had tried to have him believe it was much easier!

"So, what does this symbol stand for exactly? I dont think I've ever seen it before."

"What? Who on earth is teaching you, boy? This is a well known Greek symbol that stands in place of the Phenilian equation."

Harry shifted on his feet slightly,

"And, er, what is the Phenilian equation?"

The old man narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm." He murmured, eventually chalking out another long sum on the blackboard.

Harry avoided his gaze, feeling rather stupid, and watched as the text became clear. This was so easy. Why had he struggled with it so much before?

"Understand now?"

Harry nodded, enthused once more in the conviction that he wasnt actually stupid.

"Can I try one?"

"By all means. How about the basic levitation charm?"

Harrys confidence faltered.

"Well, I've only really practised it with simple transfiguration and er even then, the spells are already broken down into the initial figures."

"Oh dear, oh dear if you hadnt managed to apparate through my wards I would have thought you a mere muggle, Harold. Your tutor must despair. Or perhaps he is just as useless as you, eh?"

The old man winked and proceeded to show him the steps taken to break-down a spell from its initial wording and wand-movements (both methods were different) into the equations that Harry and his classmates were familiar with. He then went over the sum as far as the Phenilian equation and continued into the modifications that could be made to make the spell more efficient, or powerful.

Harry was wide-eyed once more. Could all his classmates do this? Had he been missing out on this all along?

"So really," The old man finished, "You shouldn't be using words at all. Its all in the movement and intentions. You are rather old-fashioned in your ways, you know. It's not Dominicus Lentius that teaches you, is it?"

Harry frowned, puzzled. That peculiar feeling was coming over him once more there was more to this situation than met the eye, but he just couldnt put his finger on it.

"No, I'm not sure I've ever met him." Harry replied, picking up his now cold cup of tea, "I have a few teachers actually."

"Really?" The old man didnt hide his surprise at the answer, and carelessly waved Harrys mug of tea warm once more, "Well, where did you say you were from, boy?"

"Hogwarts." Harry replied, taking a sip and blinking in surprise at the mixture of spices that he could taste in the amber liquid.

"Ahhh," The man replied softly, his gaze drifting to Harrys robes and the school crest, "I understand now. Well, Harold! You've come quite a long way. This question must have been bothering you quite incessantly!"

He began to chuckle quite heartily, and Harry, slightly bemused at the reaction, finished off his tea and stood once more. There was definitely something odd about this stranger, but it wasnt for him to worry about anymore he had found his answers and could return back to Hogwarts happily. Or at least, he hoped he could.

"I should probably be heading back - they'll be looking for me."

The old man nodded with a smile and handed Harry a sheet of parchment, upon which several lines and swirls of ink began to take the shape of the words and numbers on the blackboard.

"I shouldn't worry about them, they probably wont even have noticed you absence. A few notes for you," He indicated to the sheets, "In case you should need to refer back."

Harry nodded his thanks and took a deep breath, trying to focus back on the Great Hall and the circle he was supposed to apparate back into.

"I hope we meet again, Harold."

The last thing Harry saw before the room squeezed out of existence were the deep brown eyes of the stranger, still somewhat amused but also incredibly intelligent, Harry now noticed. A bit like an owl.

It was with a wide smile that his feet touched down within the circle upon the floor, and although he was prepared for an irate Professor Flitwick he was quite unprepared for the light applause that greeted him.

"Well done, Mr Potter! One of the first to manage the apparition perfectly. Keep it up! Next please!"

He kept his mouth closed as he was ushered back round to the end of the queue, where his classmates now waited for the class to end.

"Well, done Harry, that was brilliant!" Ron said grinning, and patting him on the back heartily, "Wiped the smirk off Malfoy's face anyway."

"But, how long was I gone for? Didn't everyone have to wait for me?" Harry asked quietly.

"What? You were only gone a few seconds, Harry. You didnt splinch your brain or anything did you?"

"No," Harry replied with a laugh, "It's just I- never mind."

He could see from Ron's confused face that he wasnt going to get anywhere by trying to explain the mystery disappearance that must have lasted at least an hour. Perhaps he could leave it for later. He had some deconstruction homework to catch up on!

**8888888888888888**

_A/N: More to come! Bear with it the boring equation stuff is over now. Mysteries to solve!_


End file.
